


the boy behind the desk

by lancemcfuck



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Klave, Lots of Angst, M/M, allison: angela, ben: oscar, dave: pam, delores: meredith, five: creed, i said that there would b delores x five content but idk if thats gona happen bc im a prick, im 6 hours early to a flight and this is how im spending my time, klaus: jim, luther: dwight, or luther luther can suck a dick whoops, reginald: michael but mean, rly happy ending tho i swear, swearingggg, the office ua au, this is a serious fic i swear, vanya: toby, we dont stand incest in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Dave is the cute receptionist at Hagreeves Paper Company. Klaus is the goofy salesman who somehow always makes Dave smile.One issue.Dave is engaged to a beautiful, wealthy, woman and "straight."





	1. jello

Dave kissed Samantha goodbye as he walked out the door, gathering his briefcase from the table by the door and leaving for work. "Love you," he called out, making sure to not say the "I" in the sentence. He waved his goodbyes as he climbed into his car. He didn't dread work as much as he used to. It was something he almost looked forward to. Seeing his coworkers. With an s! Not just one coworker. Multiple. 

Dave sighed as he arrived, pulling into a parking spot. He rested his head on the steering wheel and was jolted into the real world at the sound of the horn. Another jump when he heard a knock at the window. His head whipped around to see none other than Klaus himself. A smile brightened Dave's face as he rolled down the window. "Hey Dave, uh, are you okay? Your- uh- horn. And head." Klaus was squinting in the sunlight. Dave could tell he was hungover and inwardly sighed. There wasn't much he could do other than talk to Klaus about sometime. Dave smiled anyway. Klaus opened his door and bowed dramatically. Dave's face blushed and he bowed right back. "Thank you, good sir," he said with a (bad) British accent. They both laughed and walked into the office. 

Elevators are always awkward. Do you talk? Or do you stay silent? Who gets out first? Who presses the button? But Dave and Klaus got it down to a science. Dave pressed both buttons, Klaus starts conversations and steps out first. It's been enough time that they have it down. Once they got through their elevator routine, they both did their handshake that (supposedly) was for good luck. Because they both needed it. Really, really needed it. 

As soon as they stepped through the door, Reginald's booming voice invaded their little haven of privacy. "I see you two boys are just on time. You're lucky you aren't a few seconds later or else I could fire you for that." Dave felt Klaus stiffen next to him. Klaus needed this job. Dave knew this, knew that Klaus barely had any money. How he was just scraping by. Dave had offered to lend him some money, to help him out a little. Klaus was very adamant about not taking it. But Dave had figured out a way around this, taking him out for a drink and coaxing him into a meal instead. Giving the waiter his card before Klaus even realized. Just little things like this to try and help Klaus out. 

They both scurried to their designated spots, with Dave behind the receptionist desk and Klaus at his own desk. Right next to Luther's. One of Dave's favorite things in the whole world, uh besides his fiance of course, was when he and Klaus would prank Luther. Luther was such a prick and it was so easy to prank him. It was almost like he was asking for it. Reginald didn't give a shit, he hated Luther just as much as the rest of the office. 

 

Klaus saluted to Dave when they had both sat down and Reginald was gone. Dave muffled his laughter before saluting back. They both turned to their work, even though Dave rarely actually did anything and Klaus was too hungover to focus on anything. Dave frowned to himself, mentally noting to talk to him sometime that day. Probably during a break. 

 

The day went on as normal, Reginald not coming out of his office and the rest of the office doing their work, scared that the Reginald could come out at any moment and yell at them. Even Five was always on his best behavior. Vanya, however, could do everything absolutely perfectly and Reginald would still be pissed off at her. Everyone felt bad for her, but there wasn’t much they could do. 

 

Dave jumped when he heard the phone ring next to him. “Hargreeves Paper Company, this is Dave how may I help you?” 

 

A muffled voice came out from the other end. “Uhhh, yes I was wondering if Dave could perhaps come over here for a moment.”

 

Dave arched an eyebrow, perplexed. “Come where? Who-” he looked up at Klaus and a huge grin split across his face. Dave cleared his throat. “Yes, why of course Mr… President.” Klaus snickered from the other end of the line. The chair behind him swiveled as Dave stood up and sneaked his way over to where Klaus was sitting, who motioned for him to lean down. “I’m gonna put all of Luther’s belongings in jello.” Dave couldn’t help but snort, having to cover his mouth. “What do you need me to do.” Klaus whispered in his ear, his warm breath tickling Dave’s neck. Dave nodded wordlessly and meandered back to his desk innocently.

 

All Klaus needed him to do was get Luther out of the office early that night, which would be easy. All he had to do was make up some thing about NASA or whatever and the moon and Luther would go in a snap. But Klaus, however, had to get all of Luther’s belongings and not only make the jello, but also let it sit and get to the office early enough to set them up. Dave was already counting on going there with him, no matter how early it may be. They had already swapped numbers so he’d just text him that night. 

 

Reginald never did come out that day, other than to leave for the night. And as for Luther and Dave’s little mission, he executed it perfectly. Luther left the office an hour early. Dave hurried back inside so he could help Klaus set it up. Allison watched them both with narrow eyes but didn’t say anything, and Five seemed almost like he wanted to help them, patting them both on the back when he walked by them. They had jell-ified Luther’s stapler, pencils, pencil cup, scissors, pens, tape dispenser, ruler, and his calculator. Everything was sitting nicely in the staff fridge, encased with Gru-flavored (orange) jello. 

 

When everything was officially done and cleaned up, they both high-fived and laughed. “So, what time should I meet you tomorrow morning?” Klaus put a finger on his chin. “Six a.m. tomorrow morning. Sound good?” Dave nodded quickly. “I’ll see you then.” Klaus winked and gathered his belongings and waited for Dave to get his. Going down the elevator, they had opposite roles. Klaus did what Dave did going up and vice-versa. They really did have it down. 

 

The end of the elevator ride was something they both dreaded, seeing that they both didn’t want to leave the other’s company. They had a few short steps to their cars and then that was it. However, they would both see each other in just twelve short hours. When Dave got in his car, Dave sighed with a small smile. Today had been a good day, he thought. And maybe the next day will be even better. 

 

123 Het Drive was where Dave and Samantha’s little house resided. Little being the main word. Dave opened his car door and got his briefcase from the passenger seat before walking up to the front door and inserting his key. “Hey, I’m home!” He called out. “I’m in the kitchen!”

 

Dave dropped his briefcase and hung up his coat. They did seem like the perfect suburban couple, from the outside. Samantha gave Dave a huge hug that Dave, stiffly, accepted. “How was your day? I made you some meatloaf, it’s on the counter.” Dave smiled. “Today was… good. Klaus,” he laughed breathily. “Klaus and I are going to jell-ify all of Luther’s office supplied. Samantha smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Dave didn’t notice this and went on. “So tomorrow we’re both going in and are going to put them on his desk.” Dave was laughing hard now. “That sounds great, sweetheart, I’m glad you have a friend.” She put a little too much emphasize on friend. Not that Dave noticed, however. 

 

They ate their dinner wordlessly, and afterwards both trooped up to bed. They owned one king but when Dave was really tired he would just crash on the couch, and sometimes Klaus would stop by and they’d both sleep on the floor in the living room. But that didn’t happen very often. And when it did it usually meant Klaus was so drunk he would just pass out right away, so no fun sleepover chatting usually happened. Maybe one day they could just hang out, just the two of them, like a sleepover but.. Not gay. 

 

Dave read for a few hours, since he had gotten home quite late, before passing out around ten. He would be getting up in just 7 hours and he needed rest. He wanted to be able to help Klaus as much as possible. Because he wanted to see Luther’s reaction, obviously, that was all. 

 

* * *

  
  


Five comes very, very fast when you’re drop-dead tired, Dave found out. His slammed his palm on the alarm and sat up groggily. Today was jello day. He could not wait to see K-Luther’s reaction when he saw all of his supplies in jello. It was going to be hysterical. 

 

Dave got ready extremely quickly, not even bothering to do anything with his hair.  He rushed out the door and swerved out of the driveway, not even saying goodbye to Samantha. All he was focused on was getting to work and helping Klaus. And he made it there in record time, too. Just in time to see Klaus pulling in as well. They both honked their hellos, not giving a shit about the neighbors and surrounding people. 

 

Each scurried out of their cars and rushed into the building, slamming the up button and pressing the close door button. The elevator music felt like torture as the elevator made its way (slowly) up the building. Each was buzzing with excitement, waiting for the moment the elevator doors slid open, unveiling the office beyond. The both rushed into the break room, an unspoken competition to get there first between them. Klaus got there first, of course. He was much scrawnier than Dave and was able to get past the sharp corners quite quickly. 

 

They were both heaving by the time they opened the fridge doors. The light unveiled the jello in the fridge, containing the contents of their least favorite coworker. The each took a few out, gently jiggling them out of the containers restraining them from jiggling freely. It looked heavenly. They carefully carried them over to Luther’s desk and set them down in their normal spot, the jello jiggling as it was moved. They high-fived again, both beaming at their accomplishment. This was going to be a good day and they both knew it. 

 

* * *

  
  


Only a short thirty minutes later, Reginald walked into the office to find Dave and Klaus already at their stations. He nodded to each of them and wordlessly walked back into his office.

 

Dave hadn’t said anything but he had noticed that Klaus wasn’t hungover and didn’t reak of alcohol. He almost said something, but he knew how Klaus was about that stuff. He wouldn’t have taken it lightly and would’ve shrugged it off immediately. But Dave was silently beaming over the fact that maybe Klaus was getting better. 

 

His thought were interrupted but Luther’s booming footsteps stomping into the office. Dave glanced over at Klaus, hardly able to keep his cool. Klaus was in the same boat, his face almost splitting into a grin with a huge laugh. They didn’t laugh, however, and watched Luther hang up his coat and hat before walking over to his desk. 


	2. jello: the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Luther finds the jello? Chaos.

Dave and Klaus were both staring intently at Luther, who had no idea what was coming to him. When Luther looked around, they both ducked back to their work as if nothing was happening. Klaus sat right next to him so he got the best view of the act. Luther sat down in his chair and reached for a pencil. His hand hit jello and he shrieked, leaping back. “What the HELL was that?!” his booming voice rang out.

 

Klaus kept a straight face, trying not to look like he was the culprit. Dave was just staring at his computer screen. Luther scanned the office, his eyes narrowing. When his gaze landed on Klaus, his eyes narrowed even more. “You.” Klaus just looked around innocently. “Me?” Luther looked like he was about to burst with anger. “Yes, you. You put my pencil cup in jello.” Dave had done that job, actually. So when Klaus said “I did not,” he wasn’t lying, per se. Luther looked down at his desk to find even more of his belongings in jello. His face contorted into anger. “Then I bet Vanya did it, huh?” Everyone looked over at Vanya, who looked like a deer in headlights. “I didn’t- that would be against HR.” As if by magic caused by Vanya, Reginald appeared just then.  

 

The whole office stiffened, waiting for him to speak. “Vanya, sit down no one wants to hear you talk.” Vanya opened her mouth to talk, but thought better and just retreated back to her cubicle. Reginald looked at Luther’s desk then at Luther. “You shouldn’t mess around in the office, Luther. Clean that up right now.” Luther opened his mouth to talk but Reginald interrupted him. “Eat it.” The whole office went completely silent. “Wh- what?” 

 

“Eat the jello off of your supplies.” 

 

At this point, Klaus and Dave were both doing their very best not to absolutely lose it. Not only did their prank go stunningly, Luther now had to eat the Gru-flavored jello. Everyone sat with wide eyes, glad that they weren’t in Luther’s position but also glad that Luther was in Luther’s position. Luther slowly took a bite of the jello surrounding the pencil cup. Reginald only nodded and retreated back to his office. Luther dropped the jello immediately and spat it into his trash can. “Reginald said you had to eat it,” Dave piped up from behind his desk. The look Luther gave him was beyond pissed off. “You were behind it too.” At this point Klaus stepped in. “Luther, you really should finish it,” he joked, trying to get him off Dave. 

 

That was one of the things Dave liked about Klaus. He was incredibly loyal, almost to a fault. Whenever Dave needed something Klaus would be there for him, no matter what. Dave, of course, tried his best to reciprocate the motions. He had no idea how Klaus did it. 

 

Luther whirled around to face Klaus. “Fine, I’ll eat the jello. I just need to… take my break.” Klaus and Dave exchanged a look, worried about where this was leading. No one spoke or moved. Once Luther left the office to take his “break,” the whole office breathed a sigh of relief that ended in laughter. “Oh my god, you two are geniuses. Idiotic geniuses, but geniuses nonetheless,” Five piped up. 

 

The two culprits high fived. “That was the best prank we have ever pulled,” Klaus exclaimed happily. Dave nodded. “We gotta wait a while now, though, or else he’ll be on his toes. We gotta get him when he least expects it.” Klaus nodded his agreement. “Like… oh my god, can you imagine when he gets married?” He broke into a fit of laughter. “We have to pull a prank then. It would be the perfect opportunity.” A pause. “I feel bad for the poor soul who has to marry him, though. Imagine having to live with his constant NASA ramblings. Dave chuckled but stopped, thinking about whatever poor person is going to have to deal with that. “Oh god…” Klaus laughed. “Exactly!” 

 

They chatted for a little while more before the door burst open with Luther behind it along with… someone else? “Luther, who the hell is that,” Diego piped up from the corner. 

 

Luther was just smiling. “This is my cousin. Leonard. He loves jello, and will do anything I tell him. Isn’t that right Leonard?” Leonard didn’t say a word and was just staring at the jello on Luther’s desk. “Go on, eat the jello.” As if having been restrained by a leash, Leonard shot off like a bullet directly to Luther’s desk. In mere seconds, half of the jello was completely gone. Klaus and Dave exchanged a look of pure awe and disgust. Luther was even stranger than they had thought, not to mention this weird as fuck cousin that he had brought to work. “Hey Luth, what if Reginald comes out to find some strange guy eating  _ your _ jello?” Klaus asked with a smirk. 

 

Everyone knew how much Luther idolized Reginald. “I- he won’t come out. He never does. He already came out once today, it’d be near impossible.”

 

“Yes, but what if he does?”

 

Luther was stunned silent then looked over at Leonard, who was almost done with the jello. “Leonard, spit that up and go home. And never, ever, tell Reginald of this incident. Got it?” Luther spat out the jello in his mouth- which was a lot. He was like a chipmunk. He then nodded and ran- if you could even call what he did running- out of the office. Half the office went to the windows to see where he would go. He just kept running, presumably to Luther’s house “That is the weirdest goddamn family,” Allison muttered under her breath. 

 

Dave was stunned silent. He had seen a lot of weird things related to Luther in some way or another but that thirty minutes felt like a fever dream. 

 

Luther looked at the jello now on his desk, part of which had already been chewed by Leonard. Reginald walked out just then, which caused Klaus to have to put his head on his desk so that he wouldn’t laugh too loudly. “Are you almost done with the jello, Luther?” When he looked down at Luther’s desk to find spit up jello, he looked back up at Luther. “Yes sir, almost done.” Reginald nodded his approval and went to the break room. 

 

Five, long, minutes later, he reemerged to go back to his desk to find all of the jello gone. He looked in the trash, not finding any, and nodded his approval before going back into his office. 

 

Klaus and Dave had now seen Luther eat, probably, pounds of jello because Reginald told him to. It was the best day of their lives. 

 

Dave looked at the clock. It was already 4:50. The day had gone by so fast he hadn’t even been checking the clock every ten minutes to see if it was almost over. Granted, he barely got anything done, but it still beat having to sit there for hours on end, waiting for the end of the day. He didn’t even like going home, really, it was almost a reflex. He’d rather hang out with Klaus. Like two bros, of course. Two bros chilling. Like normal. 

 

Once the clock struck five, everybody stood at once. No one liked this job, other than Luther, so they all counted down the minutes until five. And when the second hand finally hit twelve the reaction was instantaneous. It was like a fire drill, but with people happy. Dave gathered his belongings and waited by Klaus’ desk. They always stayed just a few minutes more, talking a little and waiting so that the elevators were all empty. Then it wouldn’t be awkward, that was the only reason why they waited to be alone. Nothing else. Of course. Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long ugh, but hey its here!! finally!!! thank you so much for all reading this ohmy god i literally gasped when i swa that it got 200 hits


	3. picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has an idea for a little outing he and Dave can do.

Dave got up and got ready for work, as per usual. He said his quick goodbyes to Samantha, ending it with a “Love you!” He felt guilty for never saying the I but… he didn’t want to lie, really. Besides it was just a little dip in their relationship. Nothing big, just him kinda not feeling it. Once they got married it’d be right back to two infatuated lovers again. 

 

The car ride was normal, nothing happening or not happening. Dave listened to a wide variety of music but that day he chose to listen to an audio book, Horrorstor. It sounded good to him so he decided to read it, before he realized he had no time to read for himself so he ended up downloading the audio book and listened to it in the car. He liked it so far, but had no idea where it would be going. Which was nice, kinda like a thrill of the unknown. 

 

It was the end of chapter five by the time he arrived at Hargreeves Paper Company. He was held in suspense but was also slightly late to be there before Klaus arrived so that Klaus could walk in and then Dave could greet him. Jesus christ Dave really needed to get a life, didn’t he. He did love the routine, though. It made him feel as if he had purpose, even if he rarely actually did anything at work other than take calls sometimes. 

 

On Tuesdays and Thursdays Dave would get there before Klaus, usually because Klaus was out drinking, which meant that Dave would greet Klaus. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays they walked up together. He didn’t have a preference between the two, if he was being honest, but enjoyed Klaus’ company so the elevator ride was nice. But greeting Klaus was also quite fun as well. 

 

By the time he had sat down, Klaus was just coming through the doors. Dave perked up and smiled up at him. Klaus was definitely hungover. Dave didn’t say anything, but he was worried about him. “How’s my favorite receptionist?” Klaus asked with a grin while he leaned onto the counter above the desk. “Pretty tired. How about my favorite salesman?” Klaus shrugged. “Same here. I was out pretty late so…” He trailed off, not meeting Dave’s eyes. “Well, perfect for another day at work, huh.” Klaus chuckled. “Yeah, that’s just about right. Just one more day ‘til Friday.” They both smiled at the thought of the weekend, but Dave would usually try to spend as much time away from the house as possible. Errands, movies, anything. 

 

“How about we go do somethin’ this weekend?” Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. Dave’s face lit up at the thought. “That’d be amazing. What do you have in mind?” Steam could’ve been coming out of Klaus’ ears he was thinking so hard. “Movie? Dinner?” Dave supplied. “Picnic,” Klaus settled on. Dave had to hide the surprise and blush on his face. “A picnic? Like in a park?” 

 

“I was thinking more of a forest or something. Go on a scenic hike then have a little picnic somewhere. Sound nice?” 

 

Dave was dumbstruck. “Yeah, that uh, that sounds really good. Where would we hike?”

 

Apparently, Klaus hadn’t thought of that. “I’ll… find something out. Ask around, y’know?” Dave nodded. “Yeah that sounds really nice, actually. Super calming.” A smile made its way on Dave’s face which soon mirrored on Klaus’. “I’ll text you Saturday morning. I’ll supply food if you can supply a ride.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

  
  


The next days went by in a drag but it was finally Saturday. Dave had been looking forward to this for the last two days and it was finally here. He told Samantha that he had a work meeting and she said that he should take more breaks for himself but that she hopes that it goes well for him. 

 

He drove to Klaus’ apartment, which was cute but the facility itself was run down. Dave was always glad to let Klaus stay at his house because he liked knowing Klaus was safe. The apartment building… wasn’t the safest in the world. 

 

Dave rang the bell for Klaus’ apartment number, number 04, and waiting by the door. “One minute!” He heard Klaus yell into the speaker and some crashing. Within five minutes, Klaus was in the lobby, a bag in hand and a grin on his face. “You ready?” 

 

“Hell yeah I am.”

 

Dave led the way to his car while he and Klaus chatted. They talked about Luther, Reginald, even just random shows they had seen. They both wanted to see Avengers: Endgame so they decided they’d see it together the Thursday it came out. This day was already off to an amazing start, Dave thought to himself. A grin hadn’t left his face since he saw Klaus that morning. His cheeks were actually starting to hurt, but he didn’t have a single care in the world. 

 

When they reached the path they were apparently hiking, Klaus stepped out of the way for Dave to go first while saying “For you my good sir.” Dave chuckled, putting on the same facade. “Thank you, kind sir.” They learned that their british accents were terrible. 

 

The hike was extremely pleasant, the weather being perfect and the flowers all in bloom. Klaus bent down and stopped, picking a little daffodil and holding it out to Dave with a shy smile. “It’s yellow, like your favorite color.” Dave’s face was tinted pink as he accepted it and put it behind his ear. “Thank you, I love daffodils. They’re my favorite flower, how’d you know?” Klaus sputtered out some words. “I’m kidding, they aren’t my favorite but I do really like them.” 

 

Birds were chirping in the trees above and Dave looked up. The view of the tips of the trees and the sun in the background was breathtaking. But before he knew it he was falling and landing hard on the ground. “Shit,” he muttered, the palms of his hands burning. Klaus bent down next to him immediately, asking whether he was okay if anything was broken. When he looked up to find Klaus sitting next to him, worry etched on his face, he felt his heart skip a beat. “I-I’m fine, Klaus, really. Don’t worry about me, I’ve been through worse.” He chuckled a little and sat up more. “Thanks, though. I’d probably die if you weren’t here.” For a moment Klaus’ face was extremely worried before he realized Dave was joking. 

  
They were back to their normal joking matter. Klaus gently punched Dave’s arm and helped him up, grabbing one of Dave’s hands and hauling upward. It was nice… feeling Klaus’ hand in his. Almost like it felt right, in a sense. A feeling of security. But in mere moments he was back on his feet and Klaus’ hand was gone. He smiled at Klaus, who smiled back, and they continued their trek up the path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am So sorry it has taken me so long to update, I wrote this all just now so hopefully it won't be too horrid. The next chapter will be angsty so watch out ;)


	4. the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains itself

The trees parted for a little alcove in the center. The sun was shining down in the center and the air smelled fresh with morning dew and spring. It was absolutely beautiful. When Dave turned to look at Klaus next to him, he found Klaus already looking at him with an endearing look. A blush immediately appeared on Dave’s face and he looked down, chuckling a little. 

“This is beautiful. How’d you find it?” 

“I asked around.”

Dave chuckled. “Great answer.” They both sat down in the center of the circle and Klaus laid out the food he had brought. Sandwiches and cola with some cookies. Dave smiled at the fact that Klaus hadn’t brought any alcohol. Maybe he really was getting better. 

The sandwiches turned out to be turkey and lettuce with some sort of mayo that was extremely good. “I didn’t know you could… make food,” Dave mused. “Well, yeah, these are from Starbucks.” This made Dave laugh. It was so Klaus, doing something amazing and still not taking credit for it. “This is really nice Klaus. Really.” A blush appeared on Klaus’ face and he looked down. “Well, only the best for my favorite receptionist,” he joked, smirking up at Dave. 

The picnic was extremely nice. The weather was absolute perfection. Not too cold, sunny, or windy but not too little of any. The food was amazing, even if it wasn’t 5-star restaurant food. It was good because Klaus had brought it. Not to mention the blanket they were sitting on was quite small so they had to sit a little close together to both fit on it. Not that either of them minded. 

Dave’s phone rang. It was Samantha. Klaus apparently hadn’t noticed it ringing so Dave slipped it back into his pocket and returned his attention to the man next to him. Klaus was finishing some story about a sales meeting he had had once and it ended with Luther in a pond which of course made Dave laugh. A lot of their laughing was at Luther’s expense, if they were being honest. But it was something they could bond over. 

A comfortable silence settled over them as they both just took in their surroundings. The woods, the weather, the smells, each other. It really was amazing. Dave never wanted to leave this moment. 

They both turned to talk at the same time and laughed, each slightly embarrassed. 

“You-”

“No, you g-”

They laughed again. Klaus spoke first. “This is really nice, y’know? Just hanging out without having to worry about the Reginald or anything.” Dave nodded. “We should do this more.” Another wave of silence settled over them. But not in an awkward way. In a calming way. 

Dave felt his heart start to speed up a little bit, once he realized how close he and Klaus really were. He turned to look at Klaus only to find Klaus looking at him. Time moved in slow motion as they both leaned in, their lips meeting each others’. Dave moved his hand to Klaus’ hair and they each moved closer. 

After a few blissful minutes, Dave lept back, his eyes wide. “I- I have a girlfriend- we’re going to get married! I don’t know what I- Klaus I am so sorry oh my god.” Klaus looked starstruck. He snapped out of it and saw Dave freaking out. “No- Dave it’s okay- it’s my fault I-” Dave was pacing. “Dave, hey.” Klaus stood up and rested a hand on Dave’s shoulder, who flinched away. Klaus’ eyebrows knitted. “Look- we can just forget about it okay? It doesn’t mean anything it was just a kiss-”

“But what if it did mean something.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. 

Dave sighed. “I just- I’m gonna go, Klaus. I’m sorry I just- I don’t know what to do. I’ll… see you at work. Klaus was just stuck in his position, not moving. Dave didn’t know what else to do so he walked back to his car. 

God, he thought. He really, really fucked up. Like majorly this time. What was he going to do? Would Klaus be mad? Would Klaus hate him? Oh god, if Klaus hated him he’d die. He couldn’t stand that, they were best friends. So why was he so worked up over this?

And why couldn’t he get the feeling of Klaus’ lips on his out of his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, this is the segway into the next little part of the fic so i didn't want to continue since i wouldnt make sense :(((


	5. right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o worm?

Dave was sick. He didn’t know what with, but he was sick and Very so he would be unable to make it to work that day. If he was being honest, he was a little glad he didn’t have to see Klaus that day. He had been dreading it all Sunday. Samantha even commented on how down he had seemed. Dave had just waved it off, trying to put on a sick attitude instead of an Extremely sad one. He stayed in his room, mostly. TV, books, and some soups later on were his forms of entertainment. 

 

The door opened, letting Dave know Samantha was home. He had to admit it was kinda nice just being alone with his thoughts, watching Friends and Parks and Rec reruns. Samantha of course checked on him, asked if he needed anything. He told her he didn’t, and that was that. She hung out with him, lying in the bed next to him, making conversation that Dave didn’t partake too much in. He made up some excuse of feeling worn out and she took the bait, smiling and leaving him alone with his thoughts once more. 

 

God, he thought, this reminded him of his teenage years when he would be hungover on someone and he’d just stay inside his room all day, his mom trying to help but… she never knew, of course. So it was never any use, no matter what. All he could think about was how that day was like he was a teenager again. His thoughts flew through his brain, Klaus, Samantha, home, picnic. It felt like a fever dream, he couldn’t focus on any one thing. Before too long, it was a fever dream. 

 

He was tossing and turning, sweat pouring down his face. He awoke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed. He was breathing hard and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Only flashbacks come back of the dream, or apparently nightmare. It was definitely about Klaus and… Samantha. She had found out and well that was that. Somehow it had ended in Klaus and Samantha leaving him to… drown? Something with water. 

 

Dave put his head in his hands. That was way too much for him to deal with this early in the morning. Samantha wasn’t in bed next to him, which was slightly worrying but he knew it was probably nothing. Just in the bathroom or something. 

 

He did feel better. His head wasn’t as foggy and he could swallow now. That was enough for him to be able to go to work. He did need to right his wrongs with Klaus. He wasn’t going to lie, he missed Klaus. A lot. And sure that kiss was one of the best kisses in his life. But… Samantha. He had Samantha. He couldn’t do anything about that, he loved her. He really did. And nothing could change that. 

 

Right?

  
  
  


He didn’t wait for Klaus that morning. He didn’t know if he was supposed to or if it would’ve been weird to be alone in an elevator together. 

 

When he arrived at the floor of their office, he got off, quickly surveying the surroundings to see if Klaus was already there. Apparently not yet. Right, it was Tuesday, Klaus was probably drinking the night before. He’ll be a little late then, no big deal. It didn’t have to do with him, right? Klaus wouldn’t be that affected by it, it was just Dave. It was a spur of them moment kiss. Right? 

 

The chair that Dave sat in felt weird that day. Like he shouldn’t be sitting in it. And as the hours ticked by, Klaus still didn’t come in. And he didn’t. And he didn’t. And soon, Dave was really, really worried. Was Klaus okay? What if something happened to him. What if he was sick. Or in trouble. Or had drank too much. 

 

Dave was getting antsy and finally stood up to go talk to Ben, one of Klaus’ other closest friends. They were like brothers. As soon as Ben saw Dave walk over to him, he looked… pitying? Sad? He couldn’t tell. Dave cleared his throat. “Hey, Ben, uh, where’s Klaus?” Ben looked around. “He uh, he was transferred. To another facility. He uh, he said that it was closer to where he lives.” Dave’s face had fallen well before Ben had stopped talking. Ben cleared his throat. “I uh- I heard. About what happened. Are you okay? I mean- Klaus was uh- it isn’t my place, actually. But just… give him some time, okay? He’s just a little shaken up.”

 

Dave was shell-shocked. He didn’t know what to say. That’s how upset Klaus was? He moved facilities? Oh god. Dave had really, really fucked up this time. He didn’t think Klaus actually liked him! It was a kiss! A spur of the moment, kiss. Just the right setting and all. It was a romantic part of the woods, anyone would’ve been won over then. Right? 

 

Ben could tell that Dave was freaking out. “Hey- dude- just- chill. It’s okay. Klaus’ll be fine in no time. He just needs some time. He’s liked you for a long time now so… it was kinda hard for him. But no biggee, he’ll meet someone else.” Dave rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish. Ben raised his eyes at this. “Have something you wanna say?” 

 

“Well uh… I am engaged but… what if I don’t want Klaus to meet someone else?”

 

At this, Ben’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, I’d suggest you’d tell Klaus that yourself. But uh… deal with your fiance first, though. Dave nodded emphatically, his mind still reeling. Klaus had liked him for a long time. He had never noticed but… had it been pretty noticeable to others? Is that why people always assumed they were a couple? Sure Dave would throw a little flirt in there time to time but… did all those times that Dave felt something there really  _ was _ something? It wasn’t his wishful thinking?

 

His wishful thinking.

 

He did want Klaus. Of course he did, after all this time of  _ course _ he would’ve wanted Klaus. Who wouldn’t? He’s cute, funny, loyal. How did Dave not notice this before. Klaus was exactly his type, and more if he was being honest. He looked forward to work because of Klaus. This wasn’t exactly a surprise but… those butterflies he felt whenever Klaus smiled. Or how he’d get happy whenever Klaus was happy. Jesus christ, he really is oblivious. Even to his own feelings. 

 

The hardest part, however, would be to tell Samantha. God, she’s going to be heartbroken. How will he even break it to her? It’s not like he can just walk in the door and shout, “Honey I’m home! Pack your things, I’m gay and in love with my co-worker!” First of all, that’d be really bitchy of him. And second of all, he physically wouldn’t be able to say that. He’s too nice for that. 

 

He had made his way back to his desk, apparently. He didn’t remember walking there but he wasn’t surprised, considering how deep in his thoughts he was. God his life went from normal to a wreck in three days. Okay, it may not have been normal. And sure, all of these things had been there for… months? Years? God only knows. It just all bubbled up in one day. His feelings, his thoughts. 

 

But Klaus…

 

Klaus was somewhere else. And probably hated him. How was Dave going to fix this? Klaus was hot, he’d probably find someone new in a snap. Hot and flirty meant finding someone new was very easy. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d be able to see Klaus soon. He looked at the clock. It was only noon. He glanced at Ben’s desk.

 

He had a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for Another short chapter im hella worn out


	6. fiance be-gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave dumps samantha and chases after the one he truly loves.

Dave stormed over to Ben’s desk. “I’m going to find Klaus.” Ben looked up at him with a mix of exasperation and curiosity. “How’re you going to do that?” Dave was a lot of things but apparently a planner wasn’t one of them. “He uh- where is he exactly?” Ben moved some stuff on his desk before he picked up a stack of papers. “Tulsa.” Dave’s jaw dropped. “Oklahoma?! I cant get there! I’d have to fly I-I don’t have that kinda money- if I just left work I wouldn’t be able to make any money I-” Ben cut him off. “I’ll cover for you. And I know Five and Allison will too. We’ve all made bets on how long it’ll take you two to get together so they’re all antsy to see who’ll win.” This made Dave flush. “Is it really that obvious?” Ben only shrugged his shoulders and tried not to chuckle. 

 

“Okay,” Dave finally said. “I’ll drive, tell Samantha that I’m going on a little trip for a… sales meeting. God I hate lying to her…” Dave wrung his hands then took a deep breath. “I have to end things with her.” Ben nodded. “Yeah, it’s the right thing to do. Take the week off. We’ll cover for you but you have to text me updates.” Dave nodded vigorously. “Great. Well, I’ll see you in a week buddy. Be safe and please… don’t hurt Klaus too much, okay?” Dave nodded weakly this time. He didn’t even want to think about how much he had hurt Klaus already. 

 

His coat was hanging on the rack and he got the rest of his stuff he’d need. Phone, keys, wallet, and just some other random stuff. His heart was racing thinking of having to tell Samantha he wanted to break things off. But he had to. It was the right thing to do, and he knew it. But he didn’t know how his parents would react to him ending it with the girl who he proposed to then coming home with a boyfriend. That was wishful thinking. He would be lucky if Klaus even talked to him after what he had done. God he  _ was _ a dick. The walk down to his car felt like he was marching to his death, even though it was just breaking up with a girl. He hated breaking up with people. He always felt so guilty afterwards. He took a deep breath and drove to his and Samantha’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he arrived, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Almost too rapidly. Was he having a heart attack? Hopefully not. He left his belongings in the car, knowing he wouldn’t need to bring them in the house. He was lucky Samantha didn’t have work. He opened the door, his heart rate still climbing. “Hey, Sam?” he called out. “Oh hi sweetie! You’re home early.” She came bustling down the stairs. Her face looked a little puzzled. “So, uh, I need to… talk to you.” Samantha sighed. “It’s Klaus isn’t it.” Dave’s head whipped up. “What? Wait- what? You knew? Even before I knew.” Samantha looked… sad, which broke Dave’s heart. “Yeah, it was pretty obvious he liked you and… that you liked him back.” Dave felt horrible. “Sammy I’m-” 

 

“Please, don’t call me that.”

 

Dave nodded meakly. “Samantha, I think we should break up.” 

 

Samantha looked sad but not shocked, like she had known this day would someday come. She took a deep breath. “Okay,” she finally said. “Let me pack my things.” Dave shook his head. “No, I’m moving out. It’s only right. I need to… go on a trip. But when I come back I’ll be packing all my stuff and moving out.” Samantha looked up. “Okay, Dave. Be safe.” And with that, they were over. No more “Dave and Samantha.” Now it’s just… Dave. Which is okay. He felt a huge weight off of his shoulders. He could be happy with himself, not be worried about someone finding out his secret. His secret of… being gay. He was already on the road, his heart rate starting to deplete somewhat. Then he remembered where he was going and it just went back up again. 

 

It would be a long drive. A very long drive. But it was worth it. He wasn’t going to stop until he saw Klaus again. Or until he fell asleep at the wheel but hopefully that wouldn’t happen. Very big hopefully. It would only take around… 21 hours to drive. Oh god, he thought. This was gonna be a long two days. 

 

But it was worth it. He knew it was. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Klaus’ face when he got there. The look of surprise. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll forgive Dave. And everything will be right in the world once again. 

 

But what if he doesn’t? What if Klaus hates him? What if… Klaus never speaks to him again. Or worse…

 

Klaus has met someone else. 

 

Oh god the humiliation if that happened. He went off to find the love of his life on a 21 hour road trip AND broke up with his fiance for him only to find him with someone else. Dave felt his heart drop a few… miles. If he hadn’t been driving he would’ve put his head in his hands. He turned the radio up. Two Player Game. This just made him even sadder. This was like… Klaus and Dave’s theme song. He changed the channel. I Want You by Marian Hill blared through his speakers. Were his speakers trying to make him cry? He switched to his podcast and let the soothing voice of Cecil Baldwin playing through his car as he drove to Tulsa. 

 

He kinda wished he had brought more with him… he didn’t really have anything at all. He’d have to stop somewhere along the way and get some extra clothes. 

 

The car shuddered then stopped in the middle of the road. Dave looked down at the gas tank. Empty. He hadn’t even thought about gas he’d been so desperate to get to Klaus. He put his head on the steering wheel, once again hitting the horn and startling back up again. Lucky for him, the road was completely empty. He picked up his phone to call someone. His first contact was Klaus and he felt a pang of guilt. Who was he supposed to call? A tow truck probably… But where would he find the number?   
  


God he was useless in this situation. He looked up a tow truck number for the town where he was. It was open 24 hours, thank god. So he wouldn’t be stuck in this… ghost town, it looked like, all night. He sat in his car, thinking about… life. He was really in a pickle, wasn’t he. He realizes his feelings after he rejects the guy. Nice going, Dave.

 

The tow truck finally pulled up next to him. Dave thanked the gods as he stepped out of his car. “It’s out of gas,” he told the driver. “What gas d’ya need?” the man asked. 

 

“Regular.” The tow truck driver nodded. “I can go get some for ya. It’ll cost ya, but unless you’d rather me drive you back the way you came…” Dave shook his head. “No, no I’ll pay. Thank you so much sir, you’re a lifesaver.” The driver just nodded and went back in his truck to get the gas Dave needed. 

 

It wasn’t more than 20 minutes before the man came back with a tank of gas. “That’ll be sixty dollars.” Dave offered a wad of cash equalling to a total of seventy. “For your time,” he added. The driver looked at Dave and nodded. And with that, Dave was back on the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD i am SO sorry for such a late update oh my god!!!! life has been absolutely batshit crazy. anyways i hope yall like this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> im actually gonna finish this im absolutely stoked abt it. shoutout to my friend kyra for coming up w this when i sent her
> 
> "make sure the dogs dont hump each other. they dont seem to know theyre brothers"
> 
> and told her it describes ua perfectly
> 
> thank you so so much for reading and pls pls pls leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
